Attention and How to Get It- A guide by Sky High
Attention: I Want Some Too! Hi, fellow Role Players! This is Sky High, the cutest gay Pegasus around! Ahem. Anyway, this is a helpful page on getting attention... good attention... from our canon players, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity! As you read, please remember that this isn't about how these characters will not pay attention to you, because they will! You just have to make sure you know how to Role Play with respect. The canons are usually pretty busy. Twilight may be studying, Rainbow might be training, or anything else along those lines. You just have to know how to time it, AND respectfully. Are They Ignoring Me? Most likely, no. They probably don't even see you! That's because they're preoccupied. If you try to just, like, yell at Twi about a book you read, like so: *"Hay, @mlm_TwilightS! I read this great book about a king and stuff and like yeah he ate all his subjects but he was really happy in the end because-" You aren't gonna get too far with her, socially. Then she WILL ignore you. Unless she's feeling REALLY good, or is very lonely. Here's how I would put it: *"*Knocks on the door of the TreeCastle* Seriously. That's all you need to do. If she's there, in the TreeCastle, doing whatever, she might come to the door if she sees your tweet. This might play out like this: *Twilight: "*opens door to see @mlm_Example on the porch* Hello, @mlm_Example. May I help you?" *Example: "Yes, please. I was looking for a kind of book." *Twilight: "A book? Well, this is a library. We're chalk full of books! What can I help you find?" *Example: "Well, I recently finished one about a king eating his subjects, and I was hoping to find one of similar taste." BAM! Friendship. Easy, eh? Well, here's the real problem. It's hard to stay friends with anypony, because they go back to their activities. Ok, Now How Do I Stay Friends With Them? Make the scene memorable. Also, don't cling! Clingy ponies are like... fleas. Not fun to have to scratch off. Pardon my harshness, but, that's what it's like. Scootaloo is really the only pony who can get away with "clingy". Here's an example of a good interaction: I was at the Summer Sun Celebration of 2014, and I was talking to Pinkie. I, instead of clinging, allowed myself to be walked away from. Easy! But, you feel lonely, right? I bet. Well, here's how you don't get lonely: You guide yourself into a scene with an action. Here's how it started: *@mlm_TwilightS: Hi, welcome, @mlp_SkyHigh! Spike made a cake, with the help of Pinkie! *@mlm_SkyHigh: Why, thank you, Twilight! *finds cake* Oh, my. Later, I looked for her. *@mlm_SkyHigh: *looking for @mlm_Pinkie* Piiinnnkiiiee! *@mlm_Pinkie: (@mlm_SkyHigh) !!!!! *@mlm_SkyHigh: @mlm_Pinkie! I've been looking for you! What did you do to that cake? It's perfect! *@mlm_Pinkie: I made it, silly! THAT's a good interaction. Now, I'm friends with Soarin' and all them! A simple interaction with a good intro brought a good scene. I just played. You're here to be a pony, remember? That's what makes pony rp fun! You have to just be yourself! I've said "You have to just" like, five times, but you JUST HAVE TO! It's the key to success! What Are the Rules Around Commenting on an Action? There are no rules around HOW, silly! It's about technique. Here's a good example of commenting and making a conversation: *Apple Bloom is getting an autograph from Surprise.* Uh... Hay, can Ah have an autograph? Please? *holds a piece of paper in her mouth* *Sky just happens to be standing next to Surprise! Seriously.* Hay, looks like you have a fan, there, @mlm_Surprise! *Surprise replies!* Yeah, I guess I do, @mlm_SkyHigh! *Sky says to Apple Bloom:* Hay, Apple Bloom! You having fun? *Apple Bloom replies to this!* You bet Ah am, @mlm_SkyHigh! How about you? I'm having lots of fun! *Then AB just says to Sky:* Ah got an autograph from a Wonderbolt!! Notice how the conversation bloomed from an action that the Canon made, not you. If you tried to just do something, and expected a canon to comment, you'd be disappointed. Please don't expect that, just because I said it, it will be the truth. Um, hon, does everything I say mean exactly that will come true? No, unfortunately not. I did get invited to lunch with Rarity and Rainbow and Shining Armor, but that's my personal relationship with them. Category:RP Category:RP tips